


Until Death Do Us Part?

by newtntommy



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Newt Scamander, F/M, M/M, Protective Newt Scamander, Protective Original Percival Graves, Smut, asshole graves, but he's a sucker for newt, sleeping poppies, these idiots would do anything for the other, vampire! Graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9245123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtntommy/pseuds/newtntommy
Summary: Newt Scamander is a magizoologist, and he is told about a vampire killing multiple people. He goes to make a compromise, but what he gets is completely different.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a slut for vampire Graves. Please comment what you think :) 
> 
> It isn't in chronological order.

The lights in the room flicker with the sound of voltage transferring through the man nailed to the wall. His painful screams reach from the basement to throughout the house. Light blasts onto him from the window directly in front of him, causing bruises and blemishes to color his skin. An IV is duct taped to both of his arms, carrying dead man’s blood into him. His face is pale as his body fails him, growing weaker as more dead man’s blood enters his system and electricity sting him. 

A hand, much stronger than when he first got attacked, grips his jaw to force him to look at an older man’s face. He looks around at the group of humans, who are looking at him as if he was the devil himself. He chuckles, a smirk growing on his face. 

The man holding his jaw shoves a wooden stake in his stomach, and he howls in pain with curses spilling through his bloody lips. 

“How many people have you killed?” the hunter asks him with hate laced through his words. “How many men have you sucked the life out of this year?” 

“None,” the vampire spits out. Blood hits the hunter’s face, though he doesn’t flinch. “Unless you count deer and squirrels. If you do, then you probably can’t count that high.” 

“Bullshit!” 

The vampire barely registers the punch until his face hits the electric fence, and he curses. He watches the hunter grow angrier, not happy with his wise answer. He can feel the bruise on his cheek heal. He carefully keeps his head leaned away from the fence behind him, eyeing the nails in his lower body and legs. He glares at the IVs in his arms, and he tries to flex, but he is too weak now. 

He jumps when he feels something touch his fingers. He looks ahead to find the hunters in a group talking quietly. He can hear them fine, and he laughs. He hears his name a couple of times. Percival. He laughs louder. “It’s cute watching you guys talk so quiet, even though you dimwits should know I can hear you perfectly.” 

He gets a stronger current of voltage in response, and he shouts in pain. The hunters are now ignoring him, and he takes the chance to look over. His stomach flips in surprise. 

A familiar green stick clings to his fingers. Percival wiggles his fingers, and the bowtruckle squints his eyes at him in annoyance. A smile grows on Percival’s lips, and he stops moving to let the bowtruckle dig the nail mostly out of his palm. He bites his lip to stay quiet, glancing at the humans to make sure they don’t notice. 

The bowtruckle climbs across Percival’s body, inching the nails out of him. Once they are all taken care of, Percival whispers, “That’s kind and all, but it’s nothing compared to the poison running through my veins. Elbows.” 

He gets a pinch for that, but the creature does make its way down his left arm to the IV. Percival bites down on his shoulder to keep quiet. His stomach tosses in nausea as the IV is pulled out. Dizziness hits him hard, but he smiles gratefully at the feeling of his strength gradually coming back to him. 

Both IVs are pulled out, but they are left on his arms to give the illusion of them still being in him. The bowtruckle crawls up Percival’s body until he gets to the back of his head. Percival feels it hide in his hair – his job done.

He is stronger now, he can sense it. He waits patiently now. 

He smells the man before there is any sign of him. 

Newt. 

He can smell the sweet scent of his lover, and his body buzzes to return to him. He concentrates hard on him, practically seeing Newt clearly in his mind. He aches to dig his face in Newt’s neck, getting to the spot where his scent is strongest, lulling him to sleep. If he had a heart, it’d beat right out of his chest. 

Chaos erupts right then, and Percival laughs darkly as the hunters run up the stairs to see what is happening. Yelling and blood-curling screams fills the house, and the bowtruckle grips at his black hairs in fright. Percival coos at him. 

A giant, green bat-like creature flies into the room a few minutes later. It slams into the remaining humans, biting their necks with a demented call. Its fangs dig into their heads, sucking at the brains of his captors. Percival would usually order him to stop, but he hasn’t been in such pain in years. They deserve it.

The captivating smell of Newt gets stronger, and Percival looks up to find him walking down the wooden stairs. Everything is quiet above them, and the only sounds is the Swooping Evil chomping on her meal.

Nothing exists to Percival except for the red-headed human walking right to him. Newt skims his fingers along the transformer, turning it off. He pivots towards the large window, closing the binds. Percival now safely leans back against the fence, and the bowtruckle climbs down from on top of his head to his shoulder, stretching out to Newt. 

“Pickett, it’s our knight in shining armor.” 

Newt has yet to look at him, instead reaching his hand out for Pickett to grab on to. Newt brings him to his shoulder, and Pickett immediately hides in his coat pocket. Newt glances at the Swooping Evil, the revolting sounds of it eating the hunter’s brains catching his attention.

Percival pulls at his arms, the electricity and dead man’s blood not holding him down anymore. He jumps down once he’s free, and he takes a step closer to Newt. He presses his bloody, cracked lips against Newt’s forehead. 

“Hello, Princess.” 

Newt glares at the vampire in front of him. The nickname has yet to change after the past few years of knowing each other. Percival grins at him, seeing the hidden amusement mixed with worry in the wizard’s features. 

He smiles against Newt’s lips, returning the needy kiss instantly. He wraps his arms around Newt, melting into the younger man’s presence. He digs his face into Newt’s crook of his neck, savoring the intoxicating smell filling his nose. Newt kisses his forehead and tilts his head. He barely even bats his eyes as the sharp fangs slide into him. 

“Hello, Percy.” 

**

Newt pulls out the crumpled paper from his coat pocket. He reads the address to match it with the street sign above him. Seeing that it is the same, he strolls down the street. He glimpses at the houses as he passes them. His eyes focus in on his destination. 

It’s a big house, only a wealthy person able to afford it. It’s a two-story house with a gothic style, and he studies the interesting patterns and vines decorating the outside walls. It gets bigger the closer he gets, and he bites his lip in nervousness. 

He’s studied magical creatures since his schooling. He’s studied from bowtruckles to erumpents, writing down theories, characteristics, likes, dislikes, etc. of all his creatures. The handle in his hand is heavy, and his palm grows sweaty. Anxiety fills his chest, making it harder to calm his racing heart. 

He knows close to nothing about the creatures of the night. All he’s learned is that they are allergic to dead man’s blood and sunlight. That’s why he chose nighttime to seek out the vampire. He doesn’t want to appear as a threat. 

His close friends, Jacob and Queenie, told him about the growing number of dead bodies in the small town. It started off in the west, inching its way across to the east. The bodies are found with close to no blood in their systems, and the last one was found only five miles away from Jacob and Queenie’s bakery. 

Queenie had been the one to give him the syringe full of dead man’s blood, begging him to take it with him. Newt kindly declined the offer, choosing to take the careful, defenseless approach. His wand is the only weapon on his person as he walks to the front gate. He quietly opens it, calmly walking to the front door. 

He walks up the first flight of steps, and he goes to climb the second one, but he stops mid-step. His blood goes cold. 

The front door is halfway open. A light flickers behind the glass, and Newt considers turning around and leaving. The creature obviously is inviting him in, and Newt has no idea what he is in for. Pickett chirps from his pocket, showing his distress with the situation. Newt pets his head. 

“It’s okay,” Newt whispers. “We’re going to be fine.” 

With a deep inhale, Newt continues his walk to the front door. He opens it gently, eyes quickly observing the house. He sees no one waiting for him, and he doesn’t hear anything either. It’s dead quiet, and Newt moves slowly through the hallway. He checks each doorway, ready for any attack that will spring on him. 

He jerks up when he hears a creak. He walks to it, seeing that it was coming from the kitchen. He has to walk through a room, that appears to be a living room. Fancy chairs litter the room, and Newt eyes the flowery, pattern rug under his feet. 

He sucks in a breath when he looks up to find a tall shadow in the doorway ahead of him. The man is casually leaning against the doorway, seeming to not at all be surprised by Newt’s intrusion. Newt stays still with his arms out to appear innocent. 

He parts his lips to speak, but then the man reaches towards a candle on the wall. He grips it in his hand, and darkness grows in his black eyes. Newt furrows his eyebrows, moving to take a step back. 

He never takes a step back, because then the man turns the candle to the side. The move causes a chain reaction, opening a trap door below Newt. Newt shrieks as his legs are tied as he falls through the opening. The rope around his legs catch him, and he winces when he nearly hits the floor. The rope holds him up though, leaving him swinging in the air. 

He immediately thinks of Pickett, who is safely in the loop of his belt. His heartbeat speeds up in search for his case, which is laying on the floor beneath him. It sits tauntingly a few feet away from his head, and his arms aren’t long enough to reach it. It teases him, and he grunts in irritation. 

He freezes when he hears footsteps, and he looks ahead to see the vampire walking leisurely towards him. He hadn’t see what he looks like before, but now he can see perfectly considering he’s hanging upside-down. 

The vampire is an older man. His black hair is slicked back, showing a hint of gray underneath. He looks around forty or upper thirties. His arms held power and strength, and Newt can see them perfectly with him only wearing a gray tank top. His chest is firm against the fabric, and Newt looks farther up to see the black in his eyes. He understands now why people say they saw the devil rather than a vampire. 

The vampire is incredibly attractive, Newt admits. The danger of the situation keeps him from thinking too much about that. 

The man stalks towards him, bending down to be face to face. Newt would lean back if he could. The man gives him a dark smile, fangs peeking out from under his upper lip. The fangs disappear in seconds, as if their job was to cause fear in Newt. 

Fear was an understatement. Newt was bloody terrified of the man in front of him. He was completely at the vampire’s mercy. 

“If they made you into a cologne, they’d name it delicious dread,” the vampire tells him with a dark chuckle. Newt bites his lip and looks away. The man wants to scare Newt, so that’s what he’ll play on. He will appear as the most scared person in the world if it got him out of this. It wouldn’t be like he was pretending. 

“Here, let me get that for you,” the vampire says with hinted amusement. He reaches up to pull Newt’s coat off him. The vampire tosses it to the side with a sinister grin. 

The room is quiet. Newt can tell the vampire is studying him, thinking about what he is going to do with him. It doesn’t take a genius to tell that the vampire likes messing with his victims. He likes giving false hope and friendliness, and Newt wonders whether he should play with that too. After all these years of studying magical creatures, he’s learned he can only be so submissive before it gets too dangerous. He has to be careful if he wants to get out of this alive. 

His wand is in his coat, which is now near Percival’s feet and completely out of his reach. He looks longingly at it, wishing it could fly into his hand so he can get out of here.   
He jumps when suddenly his shirt is being unbuttoned. He can feel sharp nails skimming along his skin, and he winces. The vampire laughs, though it morphs into a whistle. Newt can feel his eyes on him, and he turns away to hide his blush. He grows dizzy with the blood moving down to his head. 

“Look at you,” the vampire whistles again. Newt shivers at the sensation of a claw dragging down his exposed body. “So pretty. All tied up in a dungeon looking so pretty. Reminds me of a princess.” 

Newt’s body goes red in embarrassment, and he trains his eyes on the vampire’s legs. He looks away when the man bends down again. He can practically sense the grin on his face. 

“What is your name, princess?” 

“N-Newt,” Newt forces out with a weak voice. He clears his throat, taking the chance to speak. “What is yours?” 

Fingers run through his hair, and Newt tries not to fight the unwanted touch. “Percival. Though, a lot of people just call me monster.” 

Not knowing what to say to that, Newt speaks again. “I didn’t mean to intrude. I…I just came because my friends are scared. You are kill- _feeding_ on people around their home. They fear they are next.” 

Percival stands up, hands exploring Newt’s body. Nails scrape his sides, causing Newt to shiver. “What were you planning on doing? Were we going to have a pleasant conversation about it?” Percival laughs with a shake of his head. He digs a line across Newt’s chest, and Newt’s eyes widen as blood peeks through the scraped skin. 

“I didn’t come armed!” Newt squeaks out, now trying to lean away from the touch. “I…I was hoping we could make a compromise.” 

“Compromise!” Percival shouts in surprise, delight spreading across his face. He bends down again to meet Newt’s eyes. His black eyes dig in Newt, who struggles to keep the eye contact. 

A finger dances across his lips, and Newt remains perfectly still as Percival touches him. 

“What was the compromise going to include?” Percival asks, his eyes showing intrigue. The finger stays on Newt’s lips, and Percival waits for an answer. Newt purses his lips. 

“Relocation,” Newt murmurs quietly. Percival doesn’t object, so he continues. “Relocation to a hospital I know of near the woods. There are ambulances that come filled with blood bags. I’ll be happy to help you get them.” 

Percival’s face doesn’t give off any emotion, and Newt moves his head a little. Too much blood was going to his head. 

Percival then stands up, his attention going back to Newt’s chest. Newt involuntarily jumps when Percival scratches him deeper, letting blood drip down his body. 

Newt shouts in surprise when a tongue laps at his skin, catching the blood rolling down his chest. Percival sighs against his skin, and Newt wiggles in the air to get away. This was how he was going to die. The vampire is going to drain him as painfully and slowly as possible. He might even drown in his own blood. 

“I would consider. I really would, but…” Percival finally says after another lick to Newt’s skin. The room begins to spin to Newt. “Blood is so much more tasty when it comes directly from the source,” he continues informatively. Newt closes his eyes when he feels a thumbnail dig into him, and Percival sucks at the wound. 

Newt has heard many people saying they feel like they’re on cloud-nine when they are being fed on. Newt guesses it has something to do with pheromones being injected into the victims to make them more willing. He understands now, feeling pleasure increase in his lower belly as Percival laps at his blood. The more bites and scratches he gets, the less Newt can focus on anything but the pleasure. He is dozing in and out of reality as the room spins and fades. 

“Hey.” 

The sharp sound of snapping fingers awakens Newt, and he works to focus on the man in front of him. Percival is smirking at him devilishly, and Newt now feels the fingers caressing his jaw. His whole body tenses when he sees his wand in Percival’s other hand. 

“Stay with me, okay? I have a compromise. Thank your lucky stars that God made you so pretty, because I want to make a compromise, and it does involve you living to tomorrow.”   
Newt eyes his wand, which is being held delicately by Percival. He knows the vampire is teasing him with it, and he works hard to glare at the vampire. Percival chuckles. 

“I’ve never had a wizard at my mercy,” he says with a husky voice. 

“Don’t get used to it,” Newt barely makes out. Percival laughs fully at that remark. He shakes his head fondly. 

“Don’t be like that, princess. Do you want to hear the compromise or not?” 

Newt nods drunkenly, unable to focus on anything. Lights spark in his vision, and he starts to hallucinate. 

“You are going to be my own little personal blood bag. I need to feed every two weeks. You are to come to me and give me your wrist. If you dare to be late, I will kill again.”   
Newt fights to keep his eyes open. 

“If you even _dare_ to run away, I will track you down. I will lock you down here with broken feet so you don’t even think about trying to do that away.” 

Newt thinks he sees his case open. He watches as the fake Niffler runs around and gathers things into his pouch. He watches his hallucination of Pickett climbing on Percival’s shoulder. 

“Your creatures and friends will pay if you run.” 

Red fills Newt’s vision, and his body fights to stay awake. It’s a losing battle. 

“You will give yourself willingly to me. I will make you feel good. I will make it oh so pleasurable for you, Newt. Who knows? You might even be begging for me to feed from you.” 

“Please…” 

“I’m going to be honest with you, Newt. You are going to pass out soon. A human can only handle being held upside-down for so long, especially while a vampire feeds from them. I suggest you answer me right now.” 

Newt whimpers, nausea and dizziness taking over his whole body. He can no longer feel his arms or legs. He doesn’t believe he even has a body. Warmth spreads through his body, and he whimpers again as darkness overwhelms him. He’s never been so close to death, and he fights to stay away from it even now. He doesn’t want to die. He’s got his friends, and he has his creatures to take care of. Who will take care of them? Who else will go around the world to protect other creatures from abusers? 

At the thought of his creatures dying in his case, he nods rapidly. He nods until he can’t move anymore, and he hears someone shushing him before he finally goes unconscious. 

**

Newt walks over to Percival’s office. He can hear the soft sound of his quill scratching the paper. Newt leans against the doorway, watching his lover work. He knows Percival knows he is there. Percival had once told him, that he could smell him miles away even if he was in the center of an endless crowd of people. Newt finds that helpful, especially when he is traveling around the world with Percival keeping his distance a country or two away in the east. 

It’s a shame that Newt’s creatures don’t really like Percival’s presence. He does understand though. The creatures could probably smell the danger within Percival. They could smell the death he carries with him. 

The only creatures that are okay with being near Percival, are the Swooping Evil, Pickett, the Niffler, and Dougal. Dougal actually likes Percival the most, and Newt has a feeling Dougal likes him based on the future he foresees. Newt tries not to wonder what Dougal sees when he looks at Percival, but he does have his theories. 

“Beautiful.” 

Newt perks up at Percival’s greeting, and he blushes at the compliment. He walks over to Percival’s desk, sitting quietly down on the corner. He tries to read what Percival is writing, but he has never been good with reading upside-down. 

Percival sets his quill down, scooting back from the desk. His eyes examine Newt’s body, who goes red in the face and neck. He’s never liked being scrutinized. 

Until of course Percival. 

Newt steps around the desk to Percival’s inviting lap. He caresses Percival’s jaw lovingly, smiling down at the man. Newt can see now how black the vampire’s eyes are, showing the intense hunger within him. Percival wraps his arms around Newt’s waist, pulling him closer. Newt smiles shyly when he feels Percival’s bulge against him, and he leans down to capture his lips. 

Percival’s lips are soft against, but it takes only a minute for the kiss to deepen into something much more. Newt routinely tilts his head to let Percival get to his neck. The vampire’s lips are cold against his neck, and he shivers when he feels teeth nip at his sensitive skin. He brings his hands down to grip at Percival’s shoulders. 

Percival sucks and bites at Newt’s skin, making the wizard start to slowly roll his hips down in his lap. 

“Percy…” Newt moans as teeth sharpen. He hears Percival chuckle deep, and his hot breath hits Newt. The younger male whines at the sensation, and his pants tighten as he gets more turned on. He claws at Percival’s shoulders, tilting his head to give him more access. 

Percival meets Newt’s eager hips, and Newt moans at the added pressure. He presses his chest up against Percival. 

“Please…” Newt begs with need. It must be what Percival wanted, because he sinks his fangs in Newt’s tender skin with a hand around his head to keep him steady. 

The response is immediate. Newt’s body lights up, pleasure running down his spine like waves. He falls against Percival’s frame, trusting the vampire to catch him. His toes curl in his shoes, and there are hands removing his shirt. He moves like a rag doll, letting Percival do whatever with him. 

The room turns with him as he is suddenly laying on his back. He shivers when the fangs leave his neck, leaving him drugged and placid. He looks up to find Percival watching him with blood on his lips and chin. Newt reaches up to wipe some of it off, but he finds that he is way too high on pheromones to keep his arm up. 

His body buzzes as Percival removes both of their clothes. Lips are back on him, and Newt lazily lays one leg on Percival’s shoulder as he feels a finger prod in him. 

Hair is in his eyes from moving his head from side to side. His moans are loud now, and he claws at the desk under his body. He thinks he knocked over the quill and ink Percival had been using, but he honestly couldn’t care less with the fingers and tongue currently working in and out of his body. 

Newt’s never understood why Percival insists on opening him up that long, considering his body has never been so lax in his life until he met the man. Percival laughed when he asked, and then proceeded to explain that Newt does in fact taste good everywhere, and he truly does get turned on with the fact that he’s got a powerful wizard withering underneath him.

Newt remembers a time where Percival opened him up with his wand, and that got the vampire so turned on that he fucked Newt nearly on every piece of furniture.

Newt blushes at the memory, but he is soon whining when the fingers and tongue are gone. 

The desk creaks in disagreement when Percival climbs on it. Newt opens his legs wider to let the man fit between them. Percival nips at chest, biting lightly causing Newt to moan.

“So pretty… so good to me.” 

Newt sucks in a breath when Percival starts to push into him. Energy floods back into him, and he grips the edge of the desk. The injections from Percival’s fangs has him quickly relaxing again though, and Percival nestles in him like thousands of times before. 

Newt moans turn high, when Percival retracts from him in order to thrust back in. Newt moans the vampire’s name on repeat, and he feels a new kind of pleasure spreading through his body. Newt gains enough energy to pull Percival down to him for a kiss. It doesn’t turn out to be a kiss, only including teeth and tongue. 

Newt winces only a little when fangs pick at his lips. The kiss turns rougher when Percival tastes blood. 

“Percy…” Newt murmurs his name. Percival goes deeper and harder into him, and Newt groans when Percival hits the spot deep inside him. He digs his nails in Percival’s back, and his muscles tense and untense. His body is on fire, and he arches his back up off the desk as he gets closer to his end. 

Newt wraps his legs around Percival’s legs. His body jolts from the pleasure running through his body. The only sounds in the room are the soft breathing from Percival and the low mewls from Newt. Percival whispers sweet nothings in his ear, luring Newt to orgasm. Newt gives a small cry when he does, grabbing onto Percival’s frame. 

Newt bites his lip from sensitivity as Percival ruts in him to reach his own climax. He sweetly runs his fingers through Percival’s dark hair, convincing Percival through his fog. 

“God, you are incredible,” Percival sighs against Newt’s chest. “You, my dear, are _mine_.” 

Newt smiles. 

**

A cool breeze blows in the winter air. The trees tremble around Newt, who reaches up to wrap his scarf tighter around his neck to hide from the cold. He fights the wind by guarding his hair with his hand, while the other goes to pull his coat closer around him. 

The green land of Ireland has him in awe, and he observes the beautiful scenery. He takes the time to write down notes as he walks through the grass. 

He obediently follows his guide across the land. The other wizard leads him to the area where the Basilisks live. They have managed to move adjacent to a nearby town, and Newt barely remembered to pack his extra jackets before running off to get a ticket. Humans attack when they are scared, and Newt had to hurry to keep the poor creatures from getting hurt. 

With the case in hand, he walks through the weeds. He spots a red patch ahead, and he pauses at the unexpected sight of a big group of pink flowers in the distance. “What’s that up there?” 

The guide, Joe, stops and meets Newt’s gaze. His eyes light up. “Over there? Well, that’s my favorite spot in the whole valley!” 

Newt scrutinizes the area, an uneasy feeling bubbles at the bottom of his stomach at the oddity. Nonetheless, he follows Joe over to the flowers. “Who put these here?” 

“People throughout the years come and add to it. I’ve planted some, myself,” Joe explains. He inches over to the perimeter with his hands in his pockets. He looks back at Newt.   
Newt analyzes the cluster of flowers, admiring their hypnotizing beauty. He bends down to have a better look at them, and a waft of floral essence hits his nose. He finds himself reaching out to stroke a petal. The petal is soft and wet, and he crawls closer. 

“Lay back on your coat,” Joe speaks up. Newt nearly forgot about him, but his voice lures him deeper into the plants. “Nothing better than being surrounded with such beauty.”

Joe’s voice and the scent of the flowers beckon Newt to the middle of the flowers. His mind is cloudy, though he slowly pulls his coat off him to place it on the earth. He lays back on it, and he smiles loopily at the sky. His arms feel like boulders, and he is only able to move his fingers. He can hardly move his body, but he is too delirious to care. 

“Why a beautiful thing like you would travel around the world alone is beyond me.” 

Newt brings his face down, fatigue paralyzing him and enchanting him to sleep. A part of him buried inside his drugged state comes alive in alarm. He’s in danger he can tell, but he can’t move his body to run away or reach for his wand. 

A body is on top of him, and Newt tries to look up at the man. He squints up at him, but his eyes fail to focus. He grunts in displeasure when intruding hands work his pants open.   
His pants are at knees, and now Joe unbuttons his shirt. Newt tries to pull away, but his body is limp. His attention is starting to drift, unable to sense what is happening. Unwanted fingers are touching him, and they touch him up to his scarf. The fingers untie the scarf impatiently, but the body above Newt goes incredibly still when he removes the scarf. 

“Shit-“

Newt feels a gust of wind hit him, and the man that had been there is no longer. The man is slammed, and his body is thrown clear off Newt. Newt winces when he hears the abrupt sound of bones breaking.

He fights for control over himself, but he is left helpless in the stimulating flowers. 

“I leave you to your work for one hour, and this happens?” 

Newt huffs internally, and his stomach lurches when he is suddenly picked up and slung over a shoulder. Newt weakly kicks at the vampire’s stomach, but it doesn’t appear to faze him. Newt flicks Percival’s back when he gets a slap on the rear in response. 

Newt is green in the face when he sees the body of his guide a few feet away. Blood soaks the grass around him, and Newt sees multiple body parts littered across the ground.

Newt is thankful to have some control back. “You didn’t have to kill him.” 

A burst of laughter escapes from Percival’s chest. Newt rolls his eyes. 

“He’s lucky I was so mad that I killed him quick. Now, you are going to tell me where you want to go. I am going with you. If that means I have to keep my distance or not, whatever is fine. I am not letting you out of my sight.” 

Newt glares at the grass beneath him, and he tries to push himself off, but he has yet to gain back his upper arm muscles. A gentle hand holds him down. He glances down and finds his coat and case in Percival’s free hand. He sighs quietly, bringing his face in his hands.

“Thank you.” 

Newt can just hear the smirk on the vampire’s face. 

**

Newt walks gingerly to the front of the extravagant house. He peers up at the full moon, thanking his lucky stars that he wasn’t dealing with a werewolf. He has yet to begin studying those creatures, and he doesn’t plan on doing it anytime soon. With him now being the vampire’s literal blood bag, he can only imagine how that would work out. Vampires and werewolves are natural enemies. That can only lead to disaster. 

Newt walks with determination to the front door, and he finds it unlocked. He cautiously walks in, observing his surroundings. The home still looks the same as it did nearly a week ago. He walks through the hallway and into the living room. He glares at the concealed trap door, and he jumps to miss it. 

A sound catches his attention, and Newt steps into the kitchen. His heart skips a beat when he spots the vampire at the counter, who appears to be chopping up some vegetables. Newt furrows his eyebrows in confusion. Vampires don’t eat human food. 

“I’m glad you were able to make it,” Percival breaks the silence. 

“Not like I had a choice,” Newt quips in retaliation. Percival grins, though he doesn’t look at Newt. 

Newt sets his case down on an open chair. He walks over to the kitchen counter, glancing at the food steaming hotly on a plate. The rich smell has his stomach rumble in hunger.   
He takes the time to look at Percival, now that he is not extended from the ceiling. The man was unbelievably handsome, free of scars and blemishes. His bushy eyebrows are incredibly black, matching his dark hair. His muscles move under his skin as he chops some onions, and Newt drags himself from staring too long. 

“Is it garlic you are sensitive too?” Newt questions with a soft voice. He can’t help but ask it. His innate need to know more has him intrigued, and he has to ask. 

“Yes,” Percival answers tensely. His eyes flicker to Newt, but he then goes back to the food. It’s quiet again, and Newt doesn’t know what to do. He came here to give Percival his blood. That was his job now, was it not? 

Not being one to be the best at socializing, Newt takes the initiative. He pulls his sleeve up and bares his wrist to the vampire, not making eye contact with him. 

The room is completely silent now. Newt has his eyes focused in on the window, wondering if the neighbors knew how close they were to a vampire. Did they ever hear screams? Did they keep track on the people who come in, but never come out?

One could hear a penny drop. That was how quiet it was, and Newt goes red in the face. He turns his head to face Percival, who was staring at him with a glint of amusement in his dark eyes. Percival tilts his head, examining Newt from top to bottom. Newt feels silly now, and he wants to groan in annoyance. Percival was playing with him. 

Percival’s features turn dark.

“Did you stock up on garlic food?” 

Newt widens his eyes in surprise, taking his arm away as if Percival burned him. “No! W-What? No! I didn’t ask that on purpose. It was only a coincidence. I have no desire to _poison_ you. I was asking for research-“

Newt jumps back when Percival bursts out in laughter. He is shaking his head, entertained with the human in his kitchen. 

“You are so easy to scare!” Percival teases. He leans on his elbows, getting closer to Newt. “You’d have to eat an unbearable amount of garlic to even affect me.” 

Newt blushes in embarrassment, feeling dumb for being here. He shouldn’t be here. There was plenty of people out there who would be better at this. Newt doesn’t know what exactly this is, but he is not good at it. 

Newt tenses up when a finger pulls his chin up, and he is forced to look at Percival. Percival has a smile on his blood red lips, and his eyes look at Newt with kindness and understanding. Percival picks something up and brings it to Newt’s lips. “Eat.”

Newt immediately parts his lips without thinking about it, and he is rewarded with a delicious taste of seasoned eggs. 

Percival gives Newt a pleased smile. He fumbles with something on the counter. A minute later, Newt looks down at his hand when he is nudged. He is surprised at the sight of a plate filled to the brim with food. The food included scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages, hash browns, and biscuits. The smell is purely delectable, and Newt holds back from digging right in. 

“Eat up. You need it.” 

Newt is frozen in his spot as Percival gracefully walks around him and out of the room. Newt stares at the doorway, waiting for the vampire to come running back to pin him against the wall and dig his fangs in his neck. 

Five minutes go by, and Percival does nothing of the sort. Newt looks back at the delicious plate of food, and he timidly grips the metal fork to start eating. He moans at the heavenly taste, and he gulps down the eggs and hash browns. He sips at the tea, not exactly a fan of the way Percival brewed it. 

He’s been told by many that he needs to eat more. He goes through countless days without food, completely busy with taking care of and saving magical creatures. His creatures were his entire world, and his health was not quite at the top of his priority list. When he does visit his dear friends, Queenie always shoves a plate of goodies towards him. Afterwards, Tina scolds him for not taking care of himself. Jacob never said anything, but his eyes do. 

He appreciates their worry, he really does. Their hearts are in the right place, but he just doesn’t see it the way they do. 

When he is finished with his food, he politely cleans it in the sink. He looks around the kitchen, not knowing what to do now. 

He decides to go find the confusing vampire. He’s never liked being in another person’s house. He doesn’t like to intrude. He had hoped to come and go quickly, but that is certainly not part of Percival’s agenda. 

He checks every room on the first floor, but he doesn’t find him. He looks up at the flight of stairs nervously, not wanting to go up there. He looks longingly at the front door, wanting to run out of here as fast as he can. 

With a deep inhale, Newt climbs the stairs. The first door on the right is open, and Newt peeks around the frame. He bites his lip when he sees Percival sitting at a desk. He is writing something, and he doesn’t acknowledge Newt. 

Wanting to leave as fast as he can, Newt makes his way to Percival. He tilts his head to read what Percival is writing, but it is nonsense. He must be writing something for his job. 

“Did you enjoy what I made?”

Newt is caught off guard. He nods. “Yes, thank you. I didn’t know vampires could cook,” Newt awkwardly jokes lightly. His eyes are planted on Percival’s shoulder. 

A grin grows on the vampire’s lips, though he doesn’t peer up at him. “I was human once.” 

Newt doesn’t know what to do with that information. He wants to pull out his notebook, but he fears it is not polite to write notes on the person right in front of him. He goes quiet again, mutely watching Percival as he writes. 

Newt glances at the clock, paling at the sight of both hands on the twelve. “My friends are going to be worried.” 

Percival hums with disinterest. Newt purses his lips, straightening his back. 

“I really did not plan to stay for so long. I fear that they might come and get me-“

Newt shouts in surprise when he’s suddenly slammed against the wall behind him. He groans in pain of the impact. He turns to Percival to give him the angriest glare he can muster, but he stops mid-track when he sees a familiar black, pudgy creature in front of him. 

In Percival’s hand, the Niffler is being held. He is swinging, squeaking angrily at his captor. His small, pink hands try to grab for Percival’s cold hand, but he doesn’t reach. Newt’s blood goes cold when he sees a highly expensive pocket watch in the Niffler’s paw. 

_No no no no no_.

“He didn’t do anything wrong. Please let him go! That’s only what his species does. He collects shiny things. He will give it back, I swear!” Newt pleads, sounding like a mad man. He tries to get the Niffler himself, but Percival’s other hand is keeping him against the wall. He grips Percival’s shirt, his heart racing so fast he can feel it.

He opens his mouth to beg for his creature’s mercy, but he is stopped mid-breath by Percival’s dark stare. 

Percival shakes the creature in his hand, causing it to squeak louder. “I am not going to hurt him,” Percival states with a firm tone. He gestures to the creature. “I believe he stole my keys. Can you get them back for me?” 

Newt bites his lip, seeing how serious Percival looks. He warily reaches for the frantic Niffler, and he runs his fingertips against the belly. The Niffler immediately squeals, and shiny objects begin to pour out of him. Newt giggles at his cute pet, always finding it insanely adorable whenever he fights to keep his collected items. When nothing else falls out, Newt glances down to find a set of keys. 

The Niffler is dropped, and it quickly runs out of the room to hide. 

Newt startles when Percival unexpectedly walks away from him. Percival sits down at his desk, going back to his work. Newt slowly takes a few steps forward. 

“You can go.” 

What?

“What do you mean? You didn’t-“

“I know what I didn’t do,” Percival’s booming voice nearly shakes the room. Newt spots the vampire’s nails growing, but soon retracts back. “You may go. Go before your friends come and get you.” Malice and hate drip from his words, and Newt feels dread spread through his chest. He didn't miss the threat.

“I-I don’t understand-“

“You come in here and give me your wrist like it’s merely an inconvenience to you in your schedule. If I wanted a robot, I’d make one with blood coming out on a timer!” Percival snarls with hate. He is standing now, glaring at Newt like he was the actual killer. 

Impatience wears thin inside Newt, and he balls his hands into fists.

“Feed from me, you stubborn ass!” Newt barks. Fear floods through Newt’s body, when Percival’s eyes turn impossibly black. He knows he messed up, and he sees his death clearly now. He opens his mouth to apologize, but then he is pushed back up against the wall. Only this time, there is no pain because a hand is between him and the wall. A finger runs through his hair delicately, and Newt leans into the gentle touch. 

He sees no anger left on Percival’s face, and he finds it easy to meet his eyes. Percival’s eyes are kind now, and Newt’s head hurts from the whiplash. He gets over it though, relaxing in the vampire’s embrace. His fingers are tangled in Percival’s shirt, lightly pulling and clenching at the fabric. 

Percival’s face gets closer, and Newt can feel his breath on his face. “Turn your head.” 

The small command is said sweetly with warmth, and Newt obeys calmly. He can tell he wouldn’t be able to disobey no matter what. He senses the power in Percival’s words, and he plans to write in his notes that it is in fact true that a vampire’s voice is hypnotizing. 

Warm lips are pressed against his tender skin. He shivers as Percival’s tongue drags along his upper neck. He grips tighter on Percival’s shirt, aware of the sharp fangs grazing his skin. 

He whines as a spark of pain hits him as Percival slides his fangs in him. He feels Percival all over him, smells him in every breath. A white shot of pleasure goes from his neck to his lower back. He arches into Percival’s chest, pulling the vampire closer to him. He’s never felt such a rush within him, and he doesn’t know what to do. He goes bright pink when a loud moan escapes his lips, and he whines as Percival wraps his arms around him to keep him from falling. 

He becomes dizzy, and his eyesight fades. He’s at the fine line between life and death, and he never thought it’d feel so sensational. He doesn’t want it to stop. 

He thinks he said those thoughts out loud by the way Percival moans from deep in his chest. 

Newt is about to fall in Percival’s arms, but then the fangs leave him. Newt doesn’t feel his feet, and he knows he will fall to the floor if Percival lets go of him. 

A strong arm goes under his legs, picking him up easily. Newt digs his face in Percival’s chest, not caring where the man was taking him. 

**

Newt walks through the streets of France, ignoring the eyes following him. It’s been too long of those eyes on him, that it hardly affects him anymore. 

He walks onto the Pont des Arts bridge, glancing over the numerous love locks attached permanently around the metal. His chest tightens the more he reads, feeling sick to his stomach. His eyes are dry, but he knows they won’t be for long. He looks ahead at the sunset. He does the calculation in his head, guessing he only has an hour before he’ll be reunited with the prying eyes. 

It was foolish of him to think he could get away. Absolutely nothing would do anything to help him. He would be found somehow, someway. It only took a matter of time.

The crowds become smaller as the sun sets fully behind the water. He didn’t expect it to be long, so he doesn’t move a muscle when he senses the presence of someone beside him. It was inevitable. 

“You’ve been avoiding me.” 

Newt doesn’t respond, not taking any move to defend himself or disagree. He was avoiding Percival. He wishes he didn’t feel like he had to. He did though, and it was time to talk about his worries. 

He takes a step closer to the gate, taking a lock in his hand. “I’ve always imagined having someone to join me in my adventures.” 

Percival doesn’t say anything. 

“Queenie and Jacob are getting married,” Newt informs him. It doesn’t get a response either. Newt clears his throat. “They are cute together. I always knew they would get married. Be together for the rest of their lives.”

Percival stays frozen in his spot behind Newt. Newt is grateful for that. 

“It made me think of my future,” Newt breaks the ice. The atmosphere between immediately goes cold and distant, and he wishes he could take the words back. He toys with another lock. “I want to be married. I want to have someone to spend the rest of my life with.” 

“Newt…”

“I see you as that person,” Newt tells him, meeting Percival’s eyes. Percival stays emotionless. Newt turns his body to face him. “I want to be married to you. I want to grow old with you. I want to share memories together up until we’re gray in the face.” 

Percival breaks the eye contact, choosing to stare out at the Seine River. His face says dread, and his eyes scream pain. Newt wants to hug him, but he stays put. 

“Unfortunately, you can’t. The only option would be to not age,” Newt declares officially. Percival whips his head to stare at him with wide, offended eyes. 

Percival faces him fully now. “You are not telling me what I think you’re telling me.” 

Newt isn’t sure whether Percival is angry with him. He can’t read Percival at all right now. He takes a breath. “I am saying I don’t want to age with you.” 

Percival is shaking his head before Newt can finish his sentence. “No. That is _not_ happening. I am not doing that to you.” 

Newt loses all the air from his lungs, and he is left staring at Percival, who storms away. When he gets his breath back, he chases Percival down the bridge. He chases him all the way to a secluded alleyway. Newt jolts when Percival punches the building beside them, leaving a dent in the bricks. 

Newt walks slowly over to him. “Why? Do you not want me?” Hurt floods through his pores, and his hands are shaking in his pockets. 

“ _Fuck_ , Newt,” Percival growls. “Do you not know what you would be throwing away? The respect and trust from your creatures. Your friendships. You would live while they die. You think you would have comfort from your creatures? No, because they will be terrified of you. You would be a monster.” 

Newt winces at the harsh words. “You think you’re a monster?” 

“I don’t _think_ I’m a monster. I _know_ I am a monster,” Percival grits out between his teeth. You are far too good to be what I am.” 

Newt shakes his head, charging up to the other male. “You aren’t a monster, Percy. How could you think that? You are my everything.” 

“And I was wrong to do that,” Percival snarls out angrily. Newt flinches as if he was punched. “I was wrong to force myself into your life, and I was wrong to fall in love you. I was selfish, Newt. I’ve gone too far, and it hurts me to know that you want to end your life to be with me.” 

Newt watches stunned as Percival walks away from him, deeper into the alley. He wants to yell at him, yell that it is his fault for ruining everyone else for him. He wants to scream at him for coming into his life. He wants to scream at him for daring to leave his life. 

Anger boils in his veins, and he apparates to in front of Percival, who only glares at him. 

“It is your fault for making me fall in love you. You and your revolting kindness, your genuine interest in my interests, your need to keep me safe. It is your damn fault!” Newt spits at him. “How could you come into my life, get me to fall in love with you, get me to put your life before mine, and then just leave? If you want me to call you a monster, I will! You are a monster!” 

Percival turns around to walk the other way. Newt glares at the back of his head before apparating again in front of Percival. This time though, he murmurs a spell. Percival is slammed to the nearby wall by magic, and he hisses in pain. 

Newt jabs his wand against Percival’s neck, forcing him to stay there. He meets Percival’s eyes, and Newt’s anger melts away. He brings the wand back, embarrassed by his lack of self control. 

“I have a compromise,” Newt tells him calmly. Percival raises an eyebrow at him, giving him a look. Newt glares at him, daring him to interrupt. 

“I will give you five years of my human life. Five years from now, and I still want to be with you, then you will change me.” 

Percival’s jaw clenches, but he doesn’t object. Newt takes the chance. 

“Quite a few of my creatures are fond of you. If you try, I’m sure you’ll be able to get the rest to like you too. If not, I will find a charm to mask your scent and see how that goes,” Newt adds, growing more confident. He stops talking, showing that he is done with his compromise. Percival avoids his gaze, instead staring at something far off. 

Newt waits patiently, used to having to wait for the creatures he finds to warm up to him. He observes Percival’s features, and he is an expert at knowing exactly when he will speak. He relaxes his arm and puts his wand in his pocket, sure that Percival isn’t going anywhere. 

Finally, after ten minutes of silence, Percival turns to face Newt. 

“It’s a deal.” 

**

Newt wakes up to warm kisses showering his face. He giggles into his pillow, hiding from the attack. He stretches in the bed, being met with another kiss, but this one lands on his lips. He blindly climbs on Percival’s lap, wrapping his legs around his waist. He runs his fingers through Percival’s dark hair, smiling at the other man. 

He’s never seen a more gorgeous man. 

He caresses Percival’s jaw, running his thumb over his cheeks. His need to touch grows when he spots the calendar, confirming his suspicions. 

“Five years, Percy,” Newt whispers in the calm room. Percival opens his eyes, and Newt is thrilled to not see disappointment in his eyes. The last thing he needs is Percival denying what he’s been waiting all this time for. 

Instead, Percival is looking at him with what he can only describe as adoration and love. Newt blushes under his gaze, and he kisses the other man’s forehead, eyelids, and cheeks.   
Newt’s stomach tumbles as he’s pushed onto his back with Percival above him. Fingers lightly tug at his hair, and he sucks in a breath when Percival brings their naked bodies together. 

“You’re so pretty, princess,” Percival whispers hotly into Newt’s ear. Newt keens at the compliment, pulling Percival closer to him. Not even a sheet of paper could fit between them. Newt wouldn’t have it any other way.

Percival maneuvers down his body, scenting the man under him. He licks and kisses the scarred skin. Scarred from many interactions with many different creatures. 

Newt grips at the white sheets on the bed, and he tries to keep his moans to a minimum. He shivers when Percival nips at a hard bud, but he keeps kissing up Newt’s body.   
Percival grips Newt’s thighs, and he digs his nose under Newt’s jaw. Newt softly laughs, reaching up to hold onto Percival’s shoulders. 

Newt freezes when fangs scrape along his neck, and he begins to breathe fast. Percival shushes him with a sweet smile. 

“I’ve never loved someone as much as I love you,” Percival whispers into his skin. Newt shivers from the words, closing his eyes. “I will take care of you.” 

Fangs slide underneath his skin, and Newt gasps at the intrusion. He becomes lightheaded, feeling the well-known pleasure seeping through his body. Newt sighs when Percival retracts his fangs, way earlier than usual. Percival looks at him, and Newt stares back. He ignores the sight of his own blood on Percival’s lips and chin. 

Newt watches as Percival grows a sharp claw and bring it to his thumb. He cuts his own thumb, and blood welts out of the wound. Newt stares entranced as Percival swipes his own blood on his lips. Newt watches the movement, and he isn’t a vampire, but he swears he hears his heartbeat. 

“Are you sure?” Percival asks for the millionth time. Instead of rolling his eyes, Newt smiles, nodding with ease. 

Newt parts his lips when Percival leans down to capture his lips. Percival pushes his tongue against his lips, and Newt lets him in. He cringes at the taste of copper swarming his mouth. He welcomes it though, feeling it go down his throat. His nerves are on fire, and something suffocating and hot rushes through him. 

The heat causes him to shake with need, and he grips tighter around Percival’s body. He deepens the kiss, feeling a sense of connection sparking inside him. He feels closer to Percival than never before. Something seals between them, connecting them permanently. 

Newt’s head begins to hurt. He pulls from the kiss, grabbing for his hair when he feels the pain escalate dramatically. His chest is tightening, making it impossible to take a deep breath. 

He’s dying. This is it. He’s dying painfully and slowly, and he feels tears falling down his cheeks. 

He doesn’t know he’s yelling until his throat hurts too much to make another noise. He hears Percival whisper comforting words to him, but he’s too much in pain to hear him.   
Just when he thinks his throat is going to close up, and his chest become too tight to breathe, he falls into darkness.

**

When they exchange vows and rings, Percival gives him his first kiss as his husband. 

“To many more.”


End file.
